Many pressure sensitive adhesive tapes and other pressure sensitive adhesive coated articles have a release liner applied to the adhesive during or following manufacture. Release liners may be, for example, a simple polymeric film or a coated paper or film that has a release material applied thereto. Release liners may be used for various purposes, including, for example, preventing contamination or premature adhesion of the pressure sensitive adhesive layer, providing support to the pressure sensitive adhesive coated article (e.g., in the case of pressure sensitive adhesive transfer tapes) and identifying the articles to which they are applied.
Additionally, many pressure sensitive adhesive coated articles that are supplied in roll form or as stacks overcome the aforementioned problems of contamination or premature adhesion by incorporating a low adhesion backsize, that is, a release material applied to the surface of a carrier film opposite a pressure sensitive adhesive layer.
The choice of the release liner or low adhesion backsize typically depends on the particular pressure sensitive adhesive used. Known release materials include, for example, polyolefins, silicones, and fluoropolymers.
In any case, the release material is typically selected such that it adheres to the pressure sensitive adhesive layer during manufacturing, converting, shipping and storage, yet easily and smoothly releases from the pressure sensitive adhesive layer during use.